1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to agricultural implements, and particularly to forced air particulate feeders for controlling the rate of application of particulate to a surface being worked.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Uniformity in particulate distribution in agricultural uses, whether the particulate is seed, fertilizer or some other form of agricultural particulate, is very important to the efficient utilization of agricultural lands and the attainment of high crop outputs. A number of devices have been designed in an attempt to attain uniform distribution of seed or fertilizer upon the ground. Devices of this nature are shown in the following United States patents:
______________________________________ Inventor U.S. Pat. No. Issue Date ______________________________________ Thomas 4,324,347 04/13/82 Yeager 4,239,086 12/16/80 Ernst 3,886,875 06/03/75 Main 3,633,522 01/11/72 Hansen 3,626,877 12/14/71 Keeton 3,618,820 11/09/71 Hansen 3,552,601 01/05/71 Fischer 3,490,654 01/20/70 Gatzke et al 3,450,074 06/17/69 Keeton 3,308,774 03/14/67 Ackley 3,060,872 10/30/62 Brinton 2,756,702 07/31/56 Woock 2,619,767 12/02/52 Milton 2,496,885 02/07/50 ______________________________________
As some of these patents show, one means of controlling the distribution of particulate is by use of a metering wheel or cylinder which rotates and feeds a limited amount of particulate past its housing. Another method of metering particulate distribution is by providing a door over an opening in a particulate hopper which can be slidably adjusted to vary the size of the opening and thus the rate of particulate flow through the opening. These two metering devices are shown in U.S. Pat. No. 2,831,443 granted to Walsh, Jr. on Apr. 22, 1958; No. 2,011,133 granted to Yoss on Aug. 13, 1935; No. 1,095,136 granted to Bahner on Apr. 28, 1914; and No. 738,816 granted to Kindsvater on Sept. 15, 1903. Yoss also shows the use of a metering cylinder and sliding door as metering devices for introducing particulate into a stream of forced air.
The concept of transporting particulate by forced air in agricultural applications is not new, as shown in the following patents:
______________________________________ United States Patents Inventor U.S. Pat. No. Issue Date ______________________________________ Quanbeck 4,296,695 10/27/81 Fritz 3,797,891 03/19/74 Gallogly et al 3,730,395 05/01/73 Weiste 3,631,825 01/04/72 Wall 3,606,097 09/20/71 Fischer 3,490,654 01/20/70 Farley 2,026,732 01/07/36 Evans, Sr. 1,589,684 06/22/26 Weber 589,106 08/31/1897 ______________________________________ Foreign Patents Country Pat. No. Grantee Pub. Date ______________________________________ United Kingdom 871,261 Aktiebolaget 06/21/61 Arvika-Verken France 1,232,915 Raynal 11/07/60 ______________________________________
In addition to these patented devices, Prasco Super Seeder Ltd. of Winnipeg, Manitoba, Canada, produces a "Super Seeder" device as shown in Prasco promotional brochures: (1) "Super Seeder--Now you've got it!"; (2) "Super Seeder 40/30"; and (3) "Super Seeder 75/55". The Prasco devices shown in these brochures employ forced air to transport particulate from a hopper into a distribution system.
Although not specifically directed to agricultural uses, additional devices designed to meter material or particulate distribution are shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,542,250 granted to McRitchie on Nov. 24, 1970; No. 3,337,138 granted to Brown on Aug. 22, 1967; No. 2,300,682 granted to Mackle on Nov. 3, 1942; and No. 684,681 granted to Davis on Oct. 15, 1901.
A primary disadvantage of the metering devices and distribution systems shown in the prior art devices is their lack of versatility and lack of maintenance considerations. In all of the devices employing a metering wheel or cylinder, there is no way other than physically removing the wheel or cylinder to allow particulate to be emptied from the hopper through the opening adjacent the metering wheel or cylinder. If one of these prior art metering devices becomes jammed or damaged, its metering wheel or cylinder must be removed axially. None of the prior art devices are provided with means for relatively easy and quick removal of their respective metering wheel or cylinder for repair, adjustment or replacement. In addition, the housings of the prior art devices are not provided with means for observing the operation of the metering device either with or without particulate flowing through the metering device.